


【犹耶/JCS2000】自白

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	【犹耶/JCS2000】自白

我要申明的第一件事是，有一种看法说，犹大出卖耶稣，本是以为罗马人拿不住他的。犹大以为，罗马人失了手，犹大就将无辜样子端出来说"我不是叫你们拿住他？废料一般的罗马人。"但耶稣就乖乖叫他们拿了。犹大又以为，在人们都看着，叫嚷着的时候，耶稣行一个奇迹云云，人们便知道自己错了，便知道他真的是先知，是天父的爱子，于是放开他。但是他却没有哪怕一试。罗马人不能说没有给耶稣机会，连曾经试图在襁褓中就屠杀他的希律王也给过机会。他那擅长讲道的舌怎么不动弹了呢？他为何默然接受了呢？于是犹大悔之晚矣。

——但这是错误的。

我能证明这是错误的。你们可记得有法利赛人叫耶稣自证吗？他们想要耶稣行一个奇迹看看，但是这样观赏猴子一般的要求没有使耶稣听从，毕竟，他的力气怎么能花在这呢？

即便不是为了自证，是为了自救，他戴起那冠来了，他扛起那木桩来了，他还是不。

所以，这想法好像很通理，却不过是臆想罢了。

有另一种说法，说犹大卖了耶稣，本以为该亚法要放过他。这种观点说，犹大反复端详，没法找出拿撒勒人哪怕一条罪证，就料想亚那和该亚法于理也不能为难他。律法不会为难善良人，所以耶稣会被关押，然后释放，他不必再在万民的贪欲里游泳了。可是亚那诚心要杀了他！犹大乞求了半天，他要将那三十个银币还了，叫他们换回耶稣。可是没有成。

这也是假的，这毫无疑问是假的。

如果犹大知道有"释放"在等着，何必拿亚那的钱袋子呢？亚那给了犹大，犹大竟不知道只是关押也不必给赏吗？买的是一条人命——这偏要亚那口口声声说出来，犹大才恍然大悟吗？

况且，犹大是个机灵的。知道卖出的物是不可原价讨回来，人世里哪有那样的易事。你想再买回手里，必得花上成倍的财产，花上成倍的血，成倍的悔恨，爱慕，更多其他的东西……尚且不够。

所以这无疑也是假的。真实是，犹大接了钱袋子，就知道终局是什么了。

但这些谁也不怪，常人都愚钝。他们不知道真的，只用假的缝缝补补。我习惯了。

我要申明的第二件事便是，人呢，人对撒旦的看法往往出错。我需说清楚，误区首先现在外貌上。人说，撒旦无非是蛇或羊，不然便是与人形拼合的产物。红色皮肤，或者胡子，围着一方破布，又或是黑色兜帽，哪样的羊角，血石做了眼睛，瞳仁立着或交叉着，不详的文身(但是，都格外好看)，手部脏又粗糙，不穿鞋袜，对油锅有莫名癖好。油画家们真可谓害人不浅。当然了，我知道他们也要辩驳，说自己是看着经书的话画下来的。

——可是经书常把魔鬼变得更丑，难道不是一个常识吗！连这也不得不从头普及了:经书并非那些主要人物自己撰写，是他人造的。此时就要考验编纂人的文化，与良心了。他们时常要丑化恶魔，殊不知恶魔也只是一个打工的，何必要这样计较。

你好奇撒旦实在的模样吗？我来告诉你，你与他并肩时，也不知道他正是一位魔鬼。撒旦可称优雅，从人中区分他的要点在于一副美丽的银黑耳扩，只一看就知道"啊，那是他"。撒旦身形并不健壮，力气却大得吓人，不然也没有随意扯断脖子的好戏可看。

这与你的想象等同吗？如果不，我还要说出更让你疑惑的事了——撒旦并未教唆犹大。

犹大卖了耶稣，就是犹大自己要他死。

我知道有人要向本源的说法靠拢了——他们说那犹大是为了钱。可是我还是不得不拆穿你们:为了钱？你怎么不知，一个活的耶稣比一个死的耶稣更值钱呢？

话说回来，我相当反对人一有了坏心就赖在魔鬼头上，他们无非想保留最后一些尊严。若是可以饶恕的罪孽，将来被人揶揄时就可以都推到魔鬼头上，"我被恶魔着了道了！"这样一嚷，人们哄笑起来，被原谅的是恶人，被诬陷的是魔鬼。所以重申一次，撒旦没有教唆过犹大。

犹大从未停止过怨恨，直至现在也如此，着实让人反感——他一天天痛苦地哀嚎，连最悲惨的恶灵都自愧不如。

那时，他在人群外看了他的主遍身鲜血，头一个想法竟是他受伤也一样会流血。我还以为旁的人不说，犹大自己心里是清楚的。

从那圣人的头颅，躯干，四肢。被殴打之处喷出血雾来，我就站在犹大旁边共同观看。犹大是坚定要他死的，但是那时又动了心思，想要代替他去。

我可能从未说过，其实不论哪一个，犹大都是腼腆又心软的。我看你们又要爆发出惊叹之声了。他发着抖，我说不然为你找一块毯子吧。他说我要替他去。

我笑了。我喜欢俗气的人。

我告诉他，你果然不忍看着他受苦了？可是你有什么要替他的呢？你知道你本和他是不可分割的。你教他死时，想不到自己也该死吗？

犹大看着我。

我指着那贤者说，此时都在于你。你为他选择吧，你大可站出去，免去他此时的苦难，他可以活下来。

他双眼红了，鼻子也红了。我觉得奇怪。我说，你不多看几眼那位爱人了？他不回答，兀自出城了。你想得到醉酒者的步伐吗？他就是那副模样。

长久的谣言，桩桩件件我都已经解释明白，今天也是时候离席了。如果你还好奇犹大究竟为何要决意做这个叛徒，我想我没有权限告诉你…不过，你知道，万事万物在某人的掌握中。这世界上，除了受恩惠的拿撒勒人外，只有一位真正的先知。

我那并不算教唆吧。


End file.
